Eternal Encore
Eternal Encore is a song performed by the character Quna during in-game concerts for Phantasy Star Online 2. The song is very somber and sung as if it were a lullaby. In the lyrics, Quna hints that she is singing about her recently deceased friend, Haddred. Opening Address 'English' An encore? Thank you all so much! Your warm hearts gave me such a boost! So here's one more song, just for you! "Eternal Encore" 'English translation (from Japanese version)' Everyone, thank you for coming! Today, I'll sing you a song that will warm your heart, with all my sincerity! Please listen to this song, a song that even in the dark silence, holds a certain hope! "Eternal Encore!" Lyrics 'English' I'm thanking you but can you hear me? I'm asking why, here's my song, but I'm singing it broken here If I could, I'd turn around and you'd be standing there How could it be, we were so close but now you're nowhere to be seen I'm loving you but can you feel me? Through my voice, through my heart heavy now, can you feel my pain? Not once, not evermore, I'll feel your touch no more Is this a lie, just a bad dream, no I can't go on, no there's no way All alone I find myself in this world How will the sunlight feel what colors will rain around me? It's as though I cannot breathe anymore So lonely, this melancholy I never know, no Such a foolish time we would spend in a whirl Blinded by righteous ways how fortunate to feel liberty And although we thought we'd seen everything It was only an illusion that had to end, oh I'm calling out but can you hear me? I'm asking why, here's my song, but I'm singing it through my tears We'll feel forever, though we can't share it now Still holding on no matter how hard, we'll come through, you'll always be with me I'm reaching out but can you hear me? Through my voice, hear my truth, and the vow that we'll meet again Though trials may come and go I'll find the strength to know Still holding on no matter how hard "Sayonara" won't be our final breath Long ago you praised my voice and my song How it would give strength, I still feel it, still believe in it And with neither shape nor form I know that you Will still be here holding me up when I need it most, yeah I'm thanking you but can you hear me? I'm asking why, here's my song, but I'm singing it broken now With clear hearts we will see straight through eternity Your word, your wish, I can feel now There's only one thing left to say I'm loving you but can you feel me? Through my voice, through my heart, and the hope that we'll meet again Not once, not evermore we'll find the space to know With a smile I'll go on and on and Onward I'll go, 'cause it's the only way In the wind and in the rainbow, in the stars and flowers that bloom, I feel you here like a song La la... and I know that you're near Through the weakness, the strength that you showed, you departed But now I can know that you'll stay here with me La la... you will always be here 'English translation (from Japanese version)' Can you hear my thanks, my song, and the pieces of my heart? Even though we can always meet when I close my eyes, and even though we were closer than everyone else... My "I love you," my voice, and my feelings... do they reach your heart? The fact that I can't touch you anymore... it's just like a nightmare, as if it's a lie. I still can't move on from here... The sunlight of this world without you... what color is it? How does it smell? This sadness that makes me unable to breathe... I've never felt this way before. You were always reckless and cheeky, never looking forward. Even though you were difficult, I couldn't help but worry. I thought I knew everything. But, now it seems there's parts of you I don't know. Can you hear me say "why...?" Can you hear my song, and my tears, too? We shared our past and future, and even if we fought, we were closer than anyone else... Does my "I want to see you" reach you? It's my voice, the proof that I'm here. No matter how hard the trials that are to come, if I'm needed, I want to change myself. I have to change myself! To say "farewell" is just too sad... This singing voice that you admire... If you say that it can turn into power for you, I'll believe... Believe that even if you're not here, you'll keep on supporting me. Can you hear my thanks, my song, and the pieces of my heart? If I open my heart, I can hear it. The only words you spoke, your last request. My "I love you," my voice, and my feelings... do they reach your heart? Not just once, I'll respond to your hope over and over... So put a smile on your lips. Now I can move on from this place... You'll always be there... within the wind, the rainbow, the stars, and the flowers. Laaa... laaa... just like a song... You're gone now... After you taught me about strength and weakness... Laaa... laaa... But you're always there for me... Closing Address 'English' Thank you all so much! I felt your passion clear as sunshine. Did mine reach you, as well? Music can be gentle, but still have a strong will behind it. Everyone, find your inner strength and hold onto your dreams! That's all! Buh-bye now! 'English translation (from Japanese version)' Thank you, everyone! Everyone's feelings reached me! Did my feelings reach you too? Even though it's a gentle song, it holds a strong will. Everyone, please cherish your own dreams and feelings! Okay then, until next time! Trivia *Eternal Encore is used as the ending theme in the tenth episode of the Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle series, A Final Goodbye. Videos PSO2 Story Event Episode 1 End (Sub)|Japanese PSO2 NA BETA Episode 1 Ending 「Eternal Encore」by Kayli Mills|English Phantasy Star Online 2 - Quna Concert (Our Fighting & Eternal Encore) - English|Our Fighting & Eternal Encore from the English Closed Beta|English Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Music